


The Ghost Of You

by brokenwaves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, eventual buildup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenwaves/pseuds/brokenwaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> You have know Dean your entire life, but now he seems like a stranger. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

"Mommy, Mommy!" you called as you tore down the stairs to your mother's feet where she was baking chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen. 

"When's Dean coming over to play?" you excitedly asked. Dean was a little boy who lived down the street from you. Your family was very close to his, frequently having dinner at each other's houses and scheduling playdates for you and Dean. He was a four, a year older than you.

"Soon, sweetheart," your mom laughed at your enthusiasm.

"Is Sammy coming over, too?" you questioned. Sammy, or Sam, was Dean's six month year old baby brother.

"Of course he is!" she answered your question as your eyes wandered over to the bowl of cookie dough.

"Can I have some cookie dough?"

"No, (Y/N), you have to wait until it's cooked," 

"Pweaseeee?" you glanced up at her with puppy dog eyes and stuck out your bottom lip.

"It'll make you sick, sweetheart,"

"Really?" your eyes went wide as you mentally vowed to never eat raw cookie dough. Ever. Your mother had just put the cookies into the oven when you heard a knock at the door. 

"They're here!" you yelled and ran to the front door to greet your guests. As always, when you opened the door, Dean bolted through it and Mary was a few steps behind with wide-eyed Sammy in her arms. Mary went to join your mother in the kitchen while you ran off with Dean to play Cops and Robbers. Usually, Dean would be the cop. That was just his thing, though. He liked to be the hero.

"Freeze!" Dean hollered at you with his hands shaped into a finger gun. He had a stern look on his face that looked hilarious because it was obvious that he was trying not to smile at the amount of fun he was having.

"NEVER!" You screamed and scurried up the carpeted stairs to the second floor. Dean followed behind, yelling something that was hard to distinguish amongst his giggling. 

Your mom and Mary shared a look before bursting into laughter.

"I'll be damned if they don't end up married one day," 

* * *

As you tossed and turned in your bed, a warm glow radiated from your bedroom window. Curiously, you got out of bed and walked to the window to inspect the mysterious light. You pulled back the curtains to see orange flames rapidly crawling up the right side of the Winchesters' house. You saw some people run out of the house before one of the windows exploded, throwing shattered glass onto the lawn. Your mom came in to pull you away from the window.

"Mommy?" you asked, a question lingering on your mind.

"What wrong, sweetheart?" 

"Where's Miss Mary?"


	2. Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder (L/N) = last name  
> Oh and this chapter's hella shitty because it's just kind of a filler/backstory/whatever you wanna call it but I have so many ideas for other chapters

It had been thirteen years since the night the Winchesters packed up whatever belongings that survived the murderous fire and ditched town. You never forgot about them, nor when their mother tragically died so many years ago. Sometimes you thought that you could still smell the fire burning Mary's flesh.  

You, too, had left town a few months after the Winchester boys. Your mother told you that you needed a fresh start every time you asked why she had decided to depart, but a part of you wouldn't accept the seemingly trustworthy statement.  

It was a brisk October morning when your gaze as met by a pair of green eyes that were all too familiar, but so different compared to the last time you saw them. You were standing at your locker, complaining to a few of your friends about a history test that you were certain that you'd fail. Your friend was about to interject and tell you how you were "going to totally nail that test" when she stopped mid-sentence to gawk at a tall boy passing by. You rolled your eyes and when they settled, the boy's stare connected with yours and he smiled. You found it odd, nobody would intentionally smile at such an early time. But then you realized that he was someone you knew. You couldn't put your finger on who it was. You found difficulty in putting the pieces together to make a name for this boy. It wasn't until he had broken the somewhat awkward eye contact and you snapped back into reality when you heard the name being whispered among your friends.

_"Winchester"_

That was when you remembered the small boy who would always be the hero in your games, the one that seemed so polite for his age, the one that loved his mother dearly and wore a ridiculous "I wuv hugs" shirt because she liked when he wore it. It was Dean. 

He remained in your mind all day, distracting you from learning anything. You looked for him at lunch, but were disappointed when you concluded that he had a different lunch. You needed to talk to him, you weren't sure why. It just felt like you were magnets and you were yearning to connect with, as you would find out later on in life, your other half. School seemed to go by even slower than usual, as if it were in slow motion. It wasn't until your final class ended and you were in the parking lot, walking to your car when you saw Dean walking with an extremely short boy to a vintage Impala that you found your chance to converse with him.

"Dean!" you called after him and began to walk towards the two. He spun around and smirked when he noticed you as the girl from the hallway. When you finally reached them, the smaller boy awkwardly shifted his weight between feet and Dean licked his lips.

"What can I do for ya?" It wasn't until then that you didn't know what to say. You never though it over in your mind and you internally cursed yourself for acting on instinct.

"I'm (Y/N), we used to be neighbors way back when," Dean scanned over you, before a wave of realization swept over his face and he grinned from ear to ear,"Oh, yeah! (Y/N) (L/N), I remember you." the smaller boy furrowed his brows and slightly cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out who you were. Dean noticed and his smile faltered for a second.

"You wouldn't remember her, Sammy. You were only a few months old then," Dean explained. Sam nodded his head in understanding.

"You're Sam?" you asked in disbelief, though you probably could've put two and two together to find out that he was baby Sammy.

"Yeah,"

"Wow it really has been a long time since I've seen you guys," Dean nodded in agreement before checking the time on his watch. He said that they should probably get going soon and promised that you would catch up soon before they climbed into the shiny, black car and drove off down the asphalt.

You eventually did catch up with Dean and Sam. Dean asked you about your mom and what you wanted to do with your life. You asked Dean and Sam about how they've been and what they've been up to, how their father was and why they moved to your small town.  The two brothers answered in short, vague sentences. You though it was strange, but didn't dwindle on it for too long.

By the end of the week, the name "Winchester" was in everybody's mouth. It started out as girls talking about Dean and how he was one of those mysterious hotties that you'd see in a cheesy movie. But after Sam had kicked the notorious Dirk's ass, the school wouldn't shut up about him. They'd say how he had some major balls to do what he did. Sam's name was a chant sung by almost the entire school's population, whereas Dean's had faded to a whisper rolling off the  tongues of a girl that he had cheated on.

Eventually, the Winchesters did what they do best and abandoned the town without so much as a warning. You didn't have much time to get closer with them, and you wish you did because now you were certain that Dean wouldn't ever leave the depths of your mind.

 


	3. So We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you for the kudos and sweet comments and sorry for the wait

It wasn't until your mother was on her death bed that she revealed a small but thick leather-bound book that held all the secrets of what goes bump in the night. You knew the engravement on the front cover as your father's initials. Oh, but this wan't the first time that your eyes had seen the tan book. When you were younger, and snooping around your mother's room one night, you came across it in the nightstand's drawer. You were curious as to what it held, seeing that you were a ten year old girl who might have found the answer to why your dad had abandoned you when you were too young to remember. Unfortunately, didn't have any time to read it, though. Your mom called for you in the other room and you set it back down where you found it before running off.

Now you had been granted access into what information the book held. You took it home that night and read through it. Most of it seemed to be an encyclopedia of monsters, but some pages were journal entries. You stayed up till the early hours of the morning reading it. You didn't believe what your father had written for the first few pages but after you were halfway through it and did some online research, you knew that there were more things out lurking in shadows than just stalkers and murderers. The last page that had words scribbled onto it was another journal entry. Your father was explaining his plan of attack on a rather large nest of vampires, or 'vamps'. You could tell by his choice of words that he seemed unsure of his ability to take down the whole nest alone and the very last sentence made your heart drop.

"I'm afraid that I won't get to see my family again."

There was still a good chunk of paper that needed to be filled but remained untouched. You then headed out to the hospital to get some answers from your mom, but you were sadly informed that she had passed that night.

* * *

 

You were now a wild twenty year old living off of cheap motel rooms and greasy fast food. You had decided to pick up where your father had left off and try to track down and take out the vamp nest that had killed him. You took on random cases that you bumped into and had found yourself at the crime scene of what sounds like a werewolf attack in a back alley in New Mexico.

You knelt down to the body to get a closer look when you heard the sheriff speaking in his annoyingly loud tone.

"I presume that's your partner over there, right Agent Plant?" you turned your head to see the stout man listen to something a much taller, familiar looking man said. The early morning light accentuated his profile and showed his features that had you convinced that he was a Greek god. You stood as he departed from the sheriff and made his way towards you. You could see in the way he began to smile that he had remembered you. It wasn't until you got close enough to see that his eyes were a brilliant, distinct shade of green and you could practically count the freckles that dotted his face and reminded you of a starry night in an open field that you knew it was the one and only Dean Winchester.

"It's been a while, (Y/N),"

"It has, _Agent_ _Plant_ ," you teased and Dean's confidence wavered for a fraction of a second. He adjusted his posture by shifting his weight on his other foot.

"I have a perfectly good explanation," he shot up his right hand in defense. You had forgotten that he didn't know that you were aware of all things that go bump in the night-and how to kill 'em.

"I know," you said quickly, but at a more hushed tone just in case there's someone eavesdropping "You're a hunter,"

A confused look washed over his face as he slightly tilted his head to the side, "How did you know that?"

"People talk," you shrugged, "And word gets around fast in this line of work,"

Dean opened his mouth as if he were about to talk, but he quickly decided against it and his lips were pressed back together. His eyes shifted to the corpse lying on the floor behind you that was ripped open and without a heart. He walked over to it and knelt down next to it to examine it thoroughly. 

"Looks like a werewolf attack," he concluded. You nodded in agreement. Dean looked up at you, "Any suspects?"

"Two witnesses say that they saw a short man, about 5'6, with long hair leaving the scene," you stated. "And the victim's ex-boyfriend fits the profile,"

"Could that be our werewolf?" Dean asked as he stood.

"It's our best lead, so far. Do you wanna head over to his apartment?"

Dean glanced at his watch, "Let's get lunch first, I'm starving,"

 

 


End file.
